izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Invader Zeel
Congrats on the new user Zeel, I hope to see your name a lot on here now. :) See you around. 02:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat? "Unless someone like you, cares a real whole lot, nothing is going to get better, No it's not." 14:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Room :P Would you like to join Mossest and myself in chat? It'll be fun :d Hope to see you there! :D "Unless someone like you, cares a real whole lot, nothing is going to get better, No it's not." 18:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I got you're MESSAGE. DSM signing Off! 03:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the complement on my icon. I think I did an okay job. DSM signing Off! 14:10, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Good news?! AWESOME!! XD I would love to, Zeel... C ya~! *End of transmission* "Mess with my friends, you mess with the fish... FISH SLAP!!! >:D" Yo Zeel! Well, I'm at skool right now, so I'll be on when I get home! And I can't wait to hear the news! :D TTYL~ *End of transmission* Invader-Mas 12:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Invader-Mas I'm at skool right now, and on chat, so if your on right now, come on chat!! XD Invader-Mas 12:37, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Invader-Mas Wanna chat? I hope you do, cuz it'd be fun with you there...Well...Fun-ner, (which isn't even a word but I don't care XD), so I hope you decide to come :P Baiz~ "Unless someone like you, cares a real whole lot, nothing is going to get better, No it's not." (talk) 21:04, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Like le new siggy!? iNSaNiTY, it's like floating on the air. PSYCHoPaTHY, it's a carefree life! iNSaNiTY, an illusion that can't end.CaPTiViTY, unable to run away!! (talk) 00:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, Zeel! *Waves madly* I was just wondering if you want to chat? I'm all alone at the moment so... yeah... IHOPETOSEEYATHERE bye! XD "Happy, sad, and just so weird... LOOK AT MAI!!! AHHH!!! *Falls out of chair* OW! .......................... Can I get some help... please...?" (Talk) New signature. I swear, of all the aquatic-mammals I hang with, you are truly the most uncooperative. (talk) 22:26, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just so ya' know.. I will be on here in the after-noons, and if it's sunday, saturday, or tuesday, then i can be here all-day. Okay, just thought i would tell ya' the times i can attend! :) (P.S. Don't mind my signature..) I'm always watching... (talk) 02:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching... (talk) 02:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Zeel~! Just wondering if you wanna chat? You should see the mood that Drace is in, so funny! XDD soihopetoseeyouthereBYE!! "Drace's bad mood days, so funny! XDD You guys should see him, you will laugh, cry, and shout at what he says and does! XDD" This picture.... this picture right here.... is awesome... As you can see, I love it and I'll even do this if I must: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUSQUEEEEEEEEEILOVEITLOVEITLOVEIT!!! *Ahem* Yes, I did just do that XD Thanks for the picture~! This is so amazing, that this is going to be Rammi's new design! Again, thanks XD C ya~! "Drace's bad mood days, so funny! XDD You guys should see him, you will laugh, cry, and shout at what he says and does! XDD" Hey Zeel! I made this wonderful picture that I wanted YOU to see! I swear, of all the aquatic-mammals I hang with, you are truly the most uncooperative. (talk) 21:21, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, Zeel! Sure, I would love to chat, but when I get back from skool XD And what is this all about?! *Points at the picture* HUH?! XDD Ok, I'll see you later~ Invader-Mas (talk) 12:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC)Invader-Mas >w< BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Coughs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! OH TALLEST, HAHAHA! XDDDDDDDDDDD Omg, that was funny... *Holds sides, giggling* Great work, Zeel! I love it!! XDD Invader-Mas (talk) 12:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC)"Ecard, leave me alone... Ecard, leave me alone...! Ecard, I swear, leave. Me. Alone! Ecard, LEAVE ME-! Oh... he's not here...? *Looks around* Wtf ._." HA! XD Thanks for the picture, I love it! Sadi: *Dies laughing* ''Rammi: I hate you, Sadist... -.-'' XDDD I'll see you later, when I get home from skool, so C ya~ Invader-Mas (talk) 12:42, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Invader-Mas >w< I'm on chat right now, so... yeah... :3 I would have been on here a few hours ago... but my mum kept asking for me to do something... ._. Sammy, out~ Invader-Mas (talk) 16:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Sammy WHY YOU LEAVE CHAT? I swear, of all the aquatic-mammals I hang with, you are truly the most uncooperative. (talk) 23:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm curious... When will anybody be on in chat?... I'm always watching... (talk) 15:03, November 16, 2012 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching... (talk) 15:03, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Story Finished K, Zeel. here's my story dedicated to an awesome friend like you. I put my effort into it for you, Zeel. Why? Because you're my good buddy. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Zeel~! Just wanna know if ya wanna chat later on! I need to tell you what Ecard did... T_T I hate him... Anyways, See ya later~! "I never knew that Ecard loves to sing Christmas songs... THE MYSTERY OF ECARD PART 1!! XDD" (Talk) So. So. Charger is broken? 10:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Why have you been editing here for the past few days? 22:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Waitwut? Oh, 2 different people on one account? 22:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Explain the situation -flails- 22:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) POTATOES Meh, I suck at drawing animals. But CAER. *spazzes* So cuuuuute~ Hi, I'm a turkey and I have stuffing in my butt. (talk) 02:25, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Heh, I'm glad you like it, I guess. They're a very cute pair. As friends of course. Hi, I'm a turkey and I have stuffing in my butt. (talk) 02:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) CHECK THE SIGGY "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 23:16, January 26, 2013 (UTC) So... Whatcha think? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Or I could just give you her now. I can't go on Chat at the moment, because I have to do school -.- But here you go! *hands you back D.Zeel* "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 21:34, February 14, 2013 (UTC) chat or something hey im pretty bored and stuff so do you want to come on chat for a while thanks Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what what you're probably thinking most of the time, but no, I'm not on sopor slime. (talk) 03:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I Had To Get Off Before You Responded, Sorry. And Thank You~! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what what you're probably thinking most of the time, but no, I'm not on sopor slime. (talk) 15:43, March 11, 2013 (UTC) S0 Y34H...D0 Y0U L1K3 W4NN4 C0M3 0N 4ND CH47 0R S0M3 CR4P? 7H47 W0ULD 83 GR347. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what what you're probably thinking most of the time, but no, I'm not on sopor slime. (talk) 02:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) SuP? dO yOu WaNnA cOmE oN cHaT wItH mE? GoG, i HaTe ThIs QuIrK....... Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what what you're probably thinking most of the time, but no, I'm not on sopor slime. (talk) 15:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) May you make art for Slitherea when his page is up? If so, here's his description: He is green. He is long. He has small T-Rex like arms. He has 3 eyes. He has black diamonds (shape) running down his body. He has sharp teeth. A razor sharp rattle at the end of his tail. If so, please reply to me on my talk page. Meme911 (talk) 02:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Hi! Hi there! Angie Y. (talk) 16:38, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Dude. Chat. Right now. Or else I will kill you. DUDE. CHAT. RIGHT NOW. If you don't, I'll kill you. ^-^ Strider. Not Stridey. Got that, LMX? I'm almost thirteen. I can't go be a stupid name like Stridey. I'm too old and too cool for that. (talk) 04:10, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Another wiki http://invaderzimfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_Zim_Fanon_Wiki Angie Y. (talk) 04:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hm? I amz deh wonderful cookehz :3 (talk) *Really annoyed because I can't get on any of the chats today for a weird reason* ;A; Invader-Mas (talk) 17:08, March 31, 2013 (UTC) 'Sup, dude? I'm online with Gia, and I'd like to see you there. Oh, and I think it might ease some of my rage. I'm pretty cool with most things... After all, why get mad over or get irritated by anything? There really is no point. (talk) 21:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) DUDE. CHAT. NOW. WE HAVE THINGS TO DISCUSS. I'm pretty cool with most things... After all, why get mad over or get irritated by anything? There really is no point. (talk) 11:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) You wanna come on chat and do...stuff and such? "F**K YOU, CAPTOR!" "Oh? F**k me?" "YES! Wait, sh**, no!" ~Karkat and Sollux, during a stupid roleplay between Tulip and me (talk) 03:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hyper, I won't be on for the next week or two because I'll be up to my eyeballs in homework. And if I do get on, it'll most likely be sometime around 5:00 or 6:00. Pass it on. ~InvaderXeena~ Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 01:04, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Might never be able to return here or come back or talk to you or contact you or do anything internet related ever. See you (POSSIBLY!!!) never. Pass on. Hi, um, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come into chat with me. I'm geting really bored...Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 16:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC) DUDE CHAAAAT RIGHT NAO OR ELSEEEEE If I hide my pain, will you beat me down for acting so tough? If I give you my life story, will you call me overly dramatic? If I showed you my tears, would you call me a crybaby? I smile to hide tears, laugh to hide pain, and act cool to hide depression. (talk) 03:16, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Request: ME, Scip, and Yuki are on chat. Can you come over to here? It's getting a little dead. :/ I'm always watching... 18:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Obserer of chat roomsI'm always watching... 18:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC) EMERGENCY: Im My Own Star is wrecking havoc on chat! Here's the pic: I'm always watching... 01:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching... 01:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, dude, do you wanna come on chat or something? Hey, dude, do you wanna come on chat or something? "Why did Satan have to make me so beautiful?" --Ebony "Evonie" "Enoby" "Egogy" Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way (talk) 02:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) NYEH SORRY IF I DIDN'T REPLY I FELL ASLEEP .___. Invader-Mas (talk) ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL Invader-Mas (talk) zeel. please come here: http://random-fandomspie.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Yukinautau I'M BACK PLEASE GET BACK .... D: Invader-Mas (talk) 18:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC) A new wiki we can help out on. A new wiki we can add to. Angie Y. (talk) 15:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: AAAAAAAAH! It's gone! Angie Y. (talk) 04:07, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Please chat? :P Scipy and I would love to chat with you! Hopefully you can bring us out of our boredom, please. :P Seth:Oh, 'Kiss Me I'm Irish'. Stefon:If you insist. (talk) 16:27, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Aaaaaa I'm sorry I left the chat all of a sudden, deviantart just stopped working and it won't let me on it now... ;A; sowwy!! "Cartman: Why don't we all sing, "Kyle's Mom is a Stupid B**ch" in D-minor?" Invader-Mas (talk) 18:46, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm allowed to go on this chat later on, but not right now.. ;3; "Cartman: Why don't we all sing, "Kyle's Mom is a Stupid B**ch" in D-minor?" Invader-Mas (talk) 19:44, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay I'm on now~ "Cartman: Why don't we all sing, "Kyle's Mom is a Stupid B**ch" in D-minor?" Invader-Mas (talk) 20:33, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ASIKSDALFGHAKDMAS I GOTTA GO FROM CHAT THE SPIDER IS RIGHT NEAR ME HELP "Cartman: Why don't we all sing, "Kyle's Mom is a Stupid B**ch" in D-minor?" Invader-Mas (talk) 21:54, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Is your profile desc outdated? THE HORSE OF WHICH YOU SPEAK OF IS MADE OF DIAMONDS (talk) 16:51, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Ever thought about joining the irken empire wikia? Were pretty active. CHAOTIC THINGS! FIRE! FIRE! FIREEE! (talk) 15:34, April 25, 2015 (UTC) what the hell is your pony wikia im struggling here amber UnlimitedSkye (talk) 21:50, September 18, 2019 (UTC)